Don't Run Away
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Instead of going over to Riley's like originally planned, Maya disappears without letting anyone know where she's going. Riley frantically tries to find her, but doesn't have any luck. Luckily, Farkle thinks of somewhere she might be, and goes there to find out what happened to his friend. Based on David Archuleta's single: Don't Run Away. Maya/ Farkle friendship


_**A/N: Hey all! Thought of this one the other day. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**_

Farkle was sitting at his desk, working hard on the homework that his teachers had given him for the weekend. Every once in a while, his eyes would drift to look out the window, and he would admire how it was such a lovely day. However, he didn't get to go outside and enjoy it, which didn't really bother him in the slightest. Farkle quite enjoyed doing his work and excelling at it, too. With hard work came effort, and with effort came learning. Right now there was nothing he'd rather do.

Or so he thought.

He pushed himself away from his desk and let out his breath, finally deciding to take a break from hours of overachieving. The sun was finally starting to set, painting a wide variety of beautiful colors across the sky.

Suddenly, Farkle's phone began to vibrate on his desk, causing him to jump slightly. He scooted his chair back over to his desk and saw that Riley was calling him. Farkle wasn't expecting to be contacted by anyone, let alone Riley. He knew that she and Maya were hanging out tonight, so what is with the call?

Instead of simply letting the question to continue to roll through his mind, Farkle finally tapped the 'accept call' button. What good would it do to question her call and not pick up the phone?

"Hey Riley," he greeted cheerfully. "What's up?" the nerdy friend continued, expecting to hear Riley's bubbly voice through the receiver, but grew concerned when he heard her voice filled with concern and worry.

"F-Farkle, h-have you s-seen or heard from M-Maya?" she stuttered, most likely trying to talk in between sobs.

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No, I haven't. I thought that you two were hanging out?"

Riley proceeded to answer, but Farkle didn't understand a word of it. All of her words seemed to blend together as she continued to speak very quickly. It was like trying to decipher gibberish.

"Riley, Riley. Slow down, I can't understand what you're saying. Take a few deep breaths and start again."

A silence fell over the line as Riley inhaled a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. "Maya was supposed to come over two hours ago. I-I've tried calling and texting her, and she hasn't responded. Her mom doesn't know where she is, and I've checked all of her usual hiding places. I'm so scared that something has happened to her!"

Farkle felt his heart rate escalate, but he had to stay calm for Riley. _Where could she be? _he wondered. _Could she be there?_

"I might know where she is," he finally responded. "If you don't hear from me in an hour, call the cops, okay?"

"Okay," she responded, then ended the call.

Farkle slipped his phone into his pocket, grabbed his set of keys for the apartment, and then headed to the park. There was only one place he could think that Maya would be, and that was by the pond in the park. He had accidently come across her about a year ago when he was searching for something for his science project. There, he found Maya, her back facing him, with a sketchbook and pencil in hand. Farkle quietly approached her from behind, making sure not to let her know that he was there. Once he was close enough, he looked at what she had sketched out so far, and it was simply amazing. How she was able to do that with a pencil and a pad of paper, he didn't know. It was so beyond him. After gazing at the drawing and the drawer for a while, he slipped away into the trees behind him.

He walked down the same overgrown path that he did on that same day, and followed it almost to the end. Sure enough, there was Maya, her arms wrapped around her knees with her gaze looking forward at the pond. Farkle stepped back a few feet and pulled out his phone.

_Riley, I found her. I'll see what I can do to bring her back. See you then_.

He sent the text, and then shut off his phone. Farkle inhaled deeply, and then walked up to his friend to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Maya wrapped her arms around her knees, and gently rocked herself as she bit her lip to try and control her emotions. Her reasoning was that if she kept everything closed, literally and figuratively, then her emotions would stay in that box that she made several years ago. However, right now that reasoning wasn't working.

So here she was. Broken, afraid, and feeling unwanted.

Why did she feel this way? Her father and his other family came to visit her today.

She wished they hadn't.

Once they stepped into the apartment, Maya knew why her father had left all those years ago. Money. His daughters walked in wearing very expensive brand name clothes and carrying expensive looking bags. She was shocked to see that they were about her age, obviously a little bit younger, but they reminder her so much of Missy Bradford. The sad part? Maya preferred Missy to these stuck up brats. As soon as they stepped in, they began to criticize everything that made Maya who she was.

'_How can you wear _that?'_ 'How do you even have friends?' 'You draw? That's cute… why don't you try a real hobby like flying planes like us?'_

The questions still loomed through her mind. They treated her like dirt, and they didn't care how it affected her at all. Their words set her over the edge. The box for her emotions had broken at the seams, and she couldn't put it back together.

A twig snapped somewhere behind her. Maya instantly positioned her legs beneath her, ready to bold if need be as she turned her head to see who it was.

It was Farkle, his arms held out as if he was silently telling her to stay. Farkle looked into her eyes, and saw an expression similar to a scared doe, ready to take off in a moment's notice. He also saw the hurt in her eyes, and at the moment, all he wanted to do was make those eyes shine again.

"Maya, don't run away… please. I'm only here to help," he begged.

As much as she wanted to spring to her feet and run off, Maya found that her muscles seemed to be frozen in their current position. She watched as Farkle approached her slowly and then sat down alongside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Maya shifted her legs so she was sitting cross legged, and returned her focus to the lake that gently lapped the rocks by her feet. "Why does anything have to be wrong?" she replied, trying to be her usual self. "Can't I be alone without having something be wrong?"

Farkle let out a sigh. "Riley called me. She's worried about you considering that you should have been at her house almost three hours ago. She tried calling you, texting you, and looked for you without any luck. So, if you wanted to run away and not be found, I figured you'd be in a place that no one knew about."

Maya wiped her nose with her jacket sleeve. "Then how did you find me?"

"I took a wild guess that you would be here. I saw you drawing here last year, but I don't think you ever knew I had found you. I kinda made sure that you didn't."

"Oh…"

Farkle placed one of his hands on Maya's shoulder, but she immediately shrugged it off. "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then talk to me, Maya. When something's wrong and it's too much for you to handle, let it go and let me help you through it. I care about you, Maya. I don't like seeing you hurt."

Maya let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, have it your way. My dad and his family visited me today, and I wish they hadn't. Once they walked into the room I knew why he left me and my mom. Money. You should see them, all dressed up in their designer clothes, acting like the world belongs to them… criticizing me and my life; treating me like dirt."

"Doesn't Missy do that already?"

She shook her head. "Missy's teasing is nothing compared to them. Besides, Missy is not my family!"

Farkle scooted closer to Maya. "Doesn't sound like they're your family, either."

Maya rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, Farkle?" she asked in a low tone. "They're my half-sisters… they're related by blood."

"You don't have to be blood to be family, Maya. I would have thought if one person knew that it would be you. I mean, look at you and Riley. You two are so close, you could be sisters."

Maya nodded her head at hearing Farkle's words. "You're right… as always."

Farkle shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm right all the time. Now, how about I take you to Riley's."

For the first time that night, a small smile crept over Maya's lips. "Okay. Thanks Farkle. For everything."

He returned the smile. "Anytime, Maya."

_**A/N #2: How's that? Let me know by writing a review before you head out! Only takes a second :) ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
